Northwestern Disaster
by MandiKandi69
Summary: Jackie's boyfriend puts her in the hospital and she has no one else to call on so she asked Red and Kitty to come save her. Will they talk her into coming back to Point Place? Will Jackie be ok? What happens when Hyde finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Northwestern Disaster Chapter One

Northwestern Memorial Hospital

Jackie Burkhart lifted her hand slowly the IV pulling as she did so. She winced in pain and let the hand fall back down. She looked around the room wincing in pain as she did so. She could see the ugly purple bruises on her arms. She was about to try sitting when a knock sounded on the door and the doctor walked in.

"Now Miss Burkhart you just lay back and rest," The doctor smiled

"Can I go home yet?" She asked

"Do you have someone who can be at your house at all times?" he asked

"No I live alone and I want to go home"

"I can't let you go home unless someone is there to care for you" he said

"I don't have anyone to call" Jackie whispered softly her eyes tearing up as she thought of the family and friends she had left behind five months ago.

"Are you sure there is absolutely no one you can call?" the doctor frowned

Jackie thought of Kitty again and tears fell softly down her cheek as she nodded and said "there is no one"

"Then I cannot release you I am sorry Miss Burkhart," the doctor said as he jotted a few things into her chart. He was getting ready to walk about the door when Jackie called "Wait!"

"Yes Miss Burkhart?" he said puzzled

"I think I know someone I can call but the call will be long distance to Point Place Wisconsin."

"That is fine I will have the nurse bring in the phone in a short while" He nodded walking out the door.

Jackie stared at the ceiling thinking about point place again.

_Flashback_

Point Place Wisconsin

"_Jackie are you really leaving?" Forman said watching her pack_

"_I have you Eric he married that stupid stripper and I cant stay here" Jackie said picking up her bags_

"_At least let me drive you" he frowned_

"_Ok but you cant tell anyone what is going on" Jackie said_

"_I wont say anything" Eric swore_

_Jackie watched Eric drive away as she waved knowing she would probably never see him again. Slowly she headed towards her plane. She felt the tears falling as she sat in her seat on the plane. She brushed them aside and buckled her seat belt_

"_You know if you need a shoulder to cry on you can use mine" a deep voice said. Jackie looked up into a pair of the pretties green eyes she had ever seen. _

"_I am don't crying but thanks" Jackie smiled looking over the body they eyes belonged to_

"_Names Andrew"_

"_I'm Jackie" she replied taking his hand as the plane hit a rough patch_

End Flashback

The nurse walked in a short while later and handed Jackie the phone. Jackie slowly dialed the number.

"Forman's residence this is Kitty" the voice said from the phone

"Mrs. Forman it's it's it's Jackie" Jackie said stuttering with emotion

"Jackie Oh my gosh Red come here Jackie is on the phone" Mrs. Kitty shouted "Jackie sweetie where are you? are you coming home? are you in Chicago? You don't sound so great are you eating right?"

"Mrs. Forman I need your help" Jackie said softly

"Of course Jackie what do you need?" Kitty said

"I need you and Red to come to Chicago for a while," Jackie said

"What is going on sweetie?" Kitty asked with concern

"I…I…I am in the hospital and I really just want to go back to my house here but they wont let me leave because I live alone and well I cant go back to Wisconsin because of that stupid stripper and I really really really need to get out of this hospital" Jackie said the words rushing out of her mouth

"What Hospital and we are on our way" Kitty said

"Northwestern Memorial Hospital" Jackie said rattling off the address and room number.

"I will be there in two days sweetie"

"Ok thanks Mrs. Forman but well could you not tell anyone what is going on I don't want any of them coming here" Jackie asked softly

"Of course I wont say anything" Kitty said as they ended the call

"Kitty what is going on was that really Jackie?" Red said concern etching his features.

"Oh red we have to help her She is in a hospital she wants us there but we are not supposed to tell the children because she doesn't want to see any of them"

"Pack the bags honey we will leave in the morning" Red said yelling for Eric and Hyde.

The two boys walked up from the basement curious about what Red wanted. They took one look at Kitty and froze.

"What is going on mom? Did someone die?" Eric said walking over to his mother and giving her a big hug. Kitty started sobbing.

"Jackie called" Red grunted glaring at the two boys, "She is in the hospital we are leaving in the morning I need the two of you to keep my house and store standing. Eric you are in charge of the store until we get back."

"No way I am coming with you" Eric said

"The loud one doesn't want any of you there right now" Red glared, "so you are staying right here and taking care of the house and running my store."

"But Dad…" Eric started until he saw the look Red gave him

"Hyde I need you to make sure this idiot doesn't screw up I want a house and business to come home to" Red said Hyde shrugged trying not to let his emotions show.

At that moment Donna walked in the door and took in the scene. She looked at Eric who mouthed "later" before he promised Red and Kitty to take care of the store and the house. Donna silently walked over to Kitty and gave her a quick hug.

Hyde watched Mrs. & Mr. Forman drive off down the street. He put on his glasses and climbed into the El Camino. He drove the car towards the edge of town sitting he stared at the woods his composure slipping as he thought of Jackie and his thoughts wandered to what could possibly be wrong.

Authors Notes

Mandi: Yay first chapter is up!

Jackie: You put me in the freaking hospital why?

Mandi: Because I can

Hyde: So where is Sam?

Jackie: Of course the only thing you care about is your stupid stripper

Hyde: Oh shut up Jackie

Mandi: No hyde you shut up because I will hit you with my baseball bat Bertrand

Hyde: You named a baseball bat?

Mandi: yes yes I did. Anyway first chapter is up so please review and let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**(Authors Note- Sorry for all the mistakes I will try work on it anyway read and review Also I changed a name from the first chapter instead of Andrew his name is going to be Josh)**

Previously in Northwestern Disaster

_("The loud one doesn't want any of you there right now" Red glared, "so you are staying right here and taking care of the house and running my store."_

_ "But Dad…" Eric started until he saw the look Red gave him_

_ "Hyde I need you to make sure this idiot doesn't screw up I want a house and business to come home to" Red said Hyde shrugged trying not to let his emotions show. _

_At that moment Donna walked in the door and took in the scene. She looked at Eric who mouthed "later" before he promised Red and Kitty to take care of the store and the house. Donna silently walked over to Kitty and gave her a quick hug. _

Hyde watched Mrs. & Mr. Forman drive off down the street. He put on his glasses and climbed into the El Camino. He drove the car towards the edge of town sitting he stared at the woods his composure slipping as he thought of Jackie and his thoughts wandered to what could possibly be wrong.)

And now

Red pulled the Vista Cruiserinto the hospital parking lot. Kitty glanced at the door as he put the car in park. The minute the car stopped she flew out the car and to the hospital's entrance. She dashed in the door as up the nurses' station demanding to know where Jackie was. Red slowly meandered in and joined Kitty at the nurses' station.

"Oh you must be her mother and step father," the nurse smiled directing then to Jackie's room.

"Yes we are," Red answered

"Well then right this way she is in room 241 on the third floor," the nurse smiled

"Thank you so what happened she wouldn't say anything on the phone," Kitty said looking panicked

"She told the doctor it was a nasty fall in her apartment," The nurse said

"What!" Kitty shrieked, "Is my little girl ok?"

"She will be fine in a few weeks I am sure but we want her off her feet at least four weeks," the nurse said, "the doctor will explain better when he brings her discharge papers."

"Thank you" Red said steering Kitty to Jackie's room.

Red knocked softly on the door before Kitty pushed him aside to get into the room. She took one look at Jackie and gasped in surprise. She had been expecting the young girl to look bad but nearly as awful she did. Bruises covered her arms and exposed skin. Nasty black and purple bruises surrounded her pretty blue eyes and her lips were fat and swollen. There was a large gash across her cheek that had five stitches binding the skin together. Kitty rushed across the room and gently wrapped the girl in a hug. Red followed slowly behind. Kitty left after a few moments to talk to the doctor.

"Who is he?" Red said as soon as Kitty was out of earshot.

"The doctor?" Jackie frowned, "I can't remember his name right now I am a little fuzzy from the pain meds."

"No Jackie the dumbass who hit you!" Red glared shooting Jackie a look that demanded the truth.

"No one hit me Red I fell down the stairs going up to my apartment," Jackie said

"That is a lie and we both know it," Red said, "now you have around ten minutes until Kitty gets back and if I don't have a name before then I will be telling Kitty about this."

"Why would you think anyone hit me?" Jackie demanded

"Because there is no way you got those bruises from falling down the stairs now I want to know who hit you before I call kitty back into the room" red said walking towards the door

"His name is Josh" Jackie whispered softly

"What is his last name?"

"Danes" Jackie said softly

"Where does he live Jackie and why haven't you told anyone he hit you?" Red asked softly sitting next to her in the small hospital room. Jackie grabbed his hand and lay back against the pillows.

"I couldn't I found out I am pregnant a week before it happened," Jackie said softly, "he isn't the father and he told me that if I told anyone what happened he would make sure the baby's father paid the price he said he would make sure that he destroyed everything he loved dear and then he would kill me and the baby"

"I could kill the bastard for hurting you Jacks" Red said as Kitty walked in.

"What is going on?" Kitty smiled walking in then without waiting for an answer continued on, "Now Jackie I know you might not like this idea but the doctor says you will be able to travel in a week or so would you like to come back to point place for a the rest of your pregnancy"

"Wait how did you know I am pregnant?" Jackie frowned

"Oh the nurse told me" Kitty smiled

Forman's house 2 days later

"What do you think is wrong with Jackie," Donna asked looking at her boyfriend who was rebuilding a Lego replica of Darth Vader

"Maybe she is dying," Sam giggled before Eric could respond. The group turned and glared at her

"Sam!" Fez shrieked throwing a soda at her, "the goddess can not die!"

"Well technically…" Kelso frowned freezing when he saw the glares he was getting.

"Why do we always have to talk about that bitch anyway I mean she is gone you guys like don't have to be nice to her anymore," Sam pouted

"Why are you here anyway?" Eric glowered at her

"My husband is at work and besides we live here too Eric," Sam replied

"Maybe Jackie was attacked by a bear!" Kelso shouted as the group turned to stare at him in shock.

"Kelso there are no bears in Chicago" Eric grimaced

"Wait, how do know she is Chicago Eric?" Donna demanded

"Who's in Chicago?" Hyde said walking in the door

"Jackie," Sam frowned

"Then why are we sitting here!" Fez said jumping from the couch and running for the door. Donna grabbed his arm.

"We can't Fez," Donna said, " She doesn't want to see any of us she told kitty to keep us away"

"Oh" Fez pouted sitting on the couch again.

"So how **is** the princess doing?" Hyde said in total Zen.

"I though you didn't like her anymore?" Sam cried

"Relax babe I just want to know so we can decide what to do about the stores Red would put his foot up my ass if I let Eric destroy the muffler shop and I can't run both stores at one time" Hyde said

"Look Hyde if you are so worried about it switch stores you concentrate on the muffler shop and Eric and Donna can run Grooves," Kelso said, "Eric is good with sales and having Hot Donna there will increase traffic."

"Good idea man" Hyde said in shock

"Thank you," Kelso beamed as the phone rang in the kitchen. Eric ran to get it while the others stared at Kelso in shock.

"Guys it is my mom," Eric called from the kitchen

The entire group crowded by the phone as they listened to kitty.

"She is doing good the doctor wants to wait a week because of the pregnancy but after that we are hoping to convince her to come home," Kitty said

"PREGNACY?" Eric shouted, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS PREGNAT!"

"Oh calm down Eric she just found out last week,"

"Mom just how far along is she?"

"Oh six months or so" Kitty said

"Give me that phone Eric" Hyde said ripping the phone from Eric's hand. Sam threw the Lego model at him and stormed out the door.

"Kitty it's Stephen I am coming up there"

"No you are not now go find your wife Jackie does not want to see you any of you kids right now maybe when she comes home you can talk to her" Kitty said

"Damn it Kitty let me talk to her" Hyde yelled as he heard the click

Hyde stared at the phone in shock. Sam yelled at him saying she was leaving but Hyde just stared at the phone. Donna walked up and grabbed the phone from him telling him to go after his wife. Hyde absently trailed off out the door. He yelled at her to wait but she kept walking. He caught up with her at the corner of the street.

"Where are you going?" He said wrapping his arms around her

"Back home to my husband" She glared shoving his arms away

"What do you mean back to your husband?" Hyde asked

"We aren't really married Stephen I am married to a guy named Carl we never divorced mine and your wedding was a sham I just wanted some excitement," She said as a car pulled over and she climbed in.

Hyde watched in shock as she left. His only thoughts were on how fast he could get to Jackie at the hospital and what he was going to do about the baby. Without thinking he pulled a small diamond ring from his pocket and slowly turned it in his hand the engravement etched in his head.

Author's notes

Author: Yay another chapter is up I am soooooooo excited

Hyde: You evil psycho witch

Author: Who me? No I am an angel

Hyde grabs Bertrand the bat and lunges at her

Author: You nasty pothead how dare you attack me now stop it this instance or I will get Tabitha out!

Hyde: Hahahahahahahaha try and catch me you psychotic bitch

Jackie: Here is Tabitha for you Miss Author Lady

Author: Thank you kindly

Author grabs the bazooka from Jackie and turns towards Hyde

Hyde: Umm dude what the hell is that thing!

Author: This is my trusty Bazooka Tabitha

Hyde stares in shock at the Bazooka before screaming and running from the room

Jackie: I will go call the ambulance

Author chases Hyde around the room before finally hitting him across the head with the bazooka. Bertrand falls the floor and Jackie picks the bat up as the ambulance pulls into the driveway. Hyde is "sleeping" on the floor when the paramedics walk in with a stretcher

Well that is all for now folks hope you all like the second chapter I will be working on the third chapter this week so hopefully it will be a lot sooner this time but sadly it will all depend on how much teenager sitting I have to do this week lol my younger sis has a new bf. Sooooooooooooo anyway read review and let me know what you all think! Oh and if you have any ideas for kill Sam off I am thinking she could be dying in the next chapter soooo send any ideas you have for her horrible death…. Thanks I love you guys and have an amazing week!

Love hugs and kisses

Mandi


	3. Chapter 3

OM MY GOSH I AM SOO SOO SOO SOOO SOO SORRY EVERYONE! I CAN'T BELEIVE IT HAS BEEN TWO YEARS SINCE I UPDATED THIS STORY WELL NEVER FEAR I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER NOW...I AM SORRY EVERYONE!

A.N.

Jackie: two YEARS since your last update girl you are seriously slipping

Hyde: and not even a good excuse either tsk tsk

Author: I said I was sorry

Jackie: no more cookies for you!

Hyde: ooh does this call for Tabitha or Bertrand?

Jackie: sure on you!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**(Okay first things first I apologized about all the mistakes in the previous chapters second It was brought to my attention that Jackie would be showing and she is showing but Red and Kitty didn't notice that first due to the bruising they noticed afterwords. Third yes I am aware that Kitty and Red are not her parents but for this particular instance she told the hospital they were her parents so she would be able to leave with them)**

Previously

_("No you are not now go find your wife Jackie does not want to see you any of you kids right now maybe when she comes home you can talk to her" Kitty said_

_"Damn it Kitty let me talk to her" Hyde yelled as he heard the click_

_Hyde stared at the phone in shock. Sam yelled at him saying she was leaving but Hyde just stared at the phone. Donna walked up and grabbed the phone from him telling him to go after his wife. Hyde absently trailed off out the door. He yelled at her to wait but she kept walking. He caught up with her at the corner of the street._

_"Where are you going?" He said wrapping his arms around her_

_"Back home to my husband" She glared shoving his arms away_

_"What do you mean back to your husband?" Hyde asked_

_"We aren't really married Stephen I am married to a guy named Carl we never divorced mine and your wedding was a sham I just wanted some excitement," She said as a car pulled over and she climbed in._

_Hyde watched in shock as she left. His only thoughts were on how fast he could get to Jackie at the hospital and what he was going to do about the baby. Without thinking he pulled a small diamond ring from his pocket and slowly turned it in his hand the engravement etched in his head.)_

**and now**

Jackie looked at Red and Kitty as they stared at her waiting for a response. She was have an internal battle with herself about returning to Point Place. They were looking at her waiting for an answer. She didn't want to return to Point Place she had sworn she would never return.

"Jackie I know it might be hard to come back but you need someone with you at all times dear and Red and I can't stay forever," Kitty said

"I know and I am sorry to have called you away from your lives," Jackie sighed

"Jackie come home with us," Kitty begged.

"Okay," Jackie relented

"Good," Kitty squealed

"I need to get the house packed up and get a house in Point Place or at least a storage unit until I get a place to live," Jackie said

"Don't you worry dear Red and the boys will take care of it all," Kitty grinned

"Okay," Jackie said

With that Kitty dashed from the room leaving Jackie alone with Red. Jackie leaned back against the pillows again and winced as the movement cause some pain in her back. She shifted a little to relieve the pressure on the bruising and turned to look at Red.

"Hey Red," She softly whispered

"Yes?" He replied

"I am sorry I didn't call for your help sooner," she said softly.

"Jackie how many times has he hit you" Red asked

"This is the first time," Jackie said "if it had happened before I would have came crawling back sooner."

"Jackie this isn't something to lie about you know that right?" Kitty said walking in

"I know," Jackie frowned, "this is seriously the first time and I already filed charges against him and the police picked him up."

"Good," Kitty said, "oh I have your discharge papers here."

Two days later Jackie was laying in the back of the vista cruiser as they made their way back to Point Place. She leaned gently against the pillow behind her so the bumps in the road wouldn't hurt her any more then necessary. She was looking out the window lost in her thoughts and before long they were nearly there. Jackie suddenly realized what that would mean and started to panic a little. They pulled into the driveway and suddenly the car was surrounded by most of the gang. Jackie looked up to see Donna, Eric, Fez, Kelso, and Brooke. Hyde and his wife were the only ones not waiting outside the car for her to get her out. Jackie waited in the car for Kitty and Red to get out and bring her wheel chair around so she could get out. Donna, Fez and Brooke gasped as Red pulled it out and brought it to her side of the car.

"DUMBASSES GET AWAY FROM THE VEHICLE BEFORE I PUT MY FOOT UP ALL YOUR ASSES!" Red shouted.

"Oh right," They all move very quickly away from the vista cruiser. Red moved the wheel chair by the cruiser and helped Jackie out. Eric rushed up and took the chair from Red pushing Jackie into the house and into the kitchen. The rest of the group followed into the house. Eric set Jackie up by the table so everyone could have a chance to talk to her.

"Jackie are you okay" Donna asked being the first to talk

"Yeah for the most part," She answered

"Good we are glad you are back," Eric said

"Yes we have missed our beautiful goddess," Fez grinned

"I miss you guys too," Jackie said softly, "I am sorry I left without saying goodbye to you all."

Everyone stared trying to decide what to say finally Donna broke the silence by telling Jackie it didn't matter because she was home now. Jackie grinned and motioned Donna over so she could give her a hug. Donna was enveloped in Jackie's hug when everyone in the room huddled around to envelope Jackie in a huge group hug. Jackie smiled at the group and laughed as they all moved away afraid of hurting her.

"I am not a china doll," Jackie hissed.

"No but look like one," a booming voiced said from the door way

"Hyde," Jackie gasped.

A.N.

Mandi: yay chapter three is up

Hyde: that was...random

Jackie: shut up you stipper marrying man whore

Hyde:Once I married a stripper once...and you will never let me live it down

Mandi: technically...

Jackie: shut up Mandi

Mandi:okay

Jackie: that was too easy

Jackie and Hyde look over to see Mandi petting a small furry Kitten

Hyde: What is with the fluffy thing?

Mandi ignores them and continues to pet the cat with an evil look on her face

Jackie: it is a cat dumbass seriously though what is with the cat

Mandi continues to pet the kitten as it purrs happily

Hyde walks over and waves his hand in front of Mandi's fave. She continues to remain silent aside from petting the cat

Hyde: I think she is...ow ow ow ow ow

Hyde dances around the room holding his arm. Jackie looks at Hyde in confusion until he stops to reveal several scratches on his arm

Jackie:Idiots

Mandi: His name is Mario

Jackie: what?

Mandi: His name is Mario he is my new attack kitten

Jackie: What?

Mandi: aanval Hyde

Hyde yelps as the kitten attacks him. Jackie watches in horror as Mandi laughs evily

Jackie: What language was that?

Mandi: Dutch

Jackie: You are insane

Mandi: aanval Jackie

Mandi watches as Mario attacks Jackie and Hyde alternately she laughs evily as they both scream at the cat

Jackie and Hyde: Please read and review now get this monster off of me

Mandi: genoeg

Mario stops and returns to Mandi and lays contently in her lap Mandi returns to petting Mario


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**AN**

**So once again I would like to apologize for all the mistakes and I would also like to apologize for the short chapters. I am typing fairly quickly as I have time between work and having kids around. I am glad that the majority of readers seem to like this story and I will keep updating. I am thrilled by the reviews the good and the critical...so keep up the amazing and helpful reviews. Also I do not own That 70's or any of the characters. I realized today that I have yet to add that disclaimer to any of my previous chapters so I will add it in now. **

Previously

_ Everyone stared trying to decide what to say finally Donna broke the silence by telling Jackie it didn't matter because she was home now. Jackie grinned and motioned Donna over so she could give her a hug. Donna was enveloped in Jackie's hug when everyone in the room huddled around to envelope Jackie in a huge group hug. Jackie smiled at the group and laughed as they all moved away afraid of hurting her. _

_ "I am not a china doll," Jackie hissed._

_ "No but you look like one," a booming voiced said from the door way_

_ "Hyde," Jackie gasped._

And now

Jackie looked up in shock as Hyde walked further into the kitchen. His sunglasses covered his eyes and he showed nothing in his posture or expressions to reveal his thoughts. Kitty and Red excused themselves and left the kids in the room alone. Donna took Eric's hand in his as Fez and Micheal glared. Micheal's glare was cut short by Brooke smacking his arm. Jackie unlocked her chair and slowly moved closer to Hyde.

"Hyde," Jackie said softly

"Hi," Hyde replied

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly

"Seeing you?" he replied

"Why?"

"Sam and I are not married,"

"That didn't answer the question,"

"It was an answer,"

"Sooo Jackie I am sure you are ready for that nap mom said you needed," Eric said interrupting the conversation. Before Jackie had a chance to respond she was wheeled out of the room and into the living room. Red immediately took over and settled her, against her will, into Laurie's room upstairs. Jackie protested as loudly as she could but Red silenced her with a look. Jackie sighed in defeat and rested her head against the pillows. It wasn't long before she was dozing off.

Red peeked his head into the room a while later to find Jackie asleep. He watched her for a few in peaceful slumber. She wasn't his daughter but he didn't care someone had to step up and take of the this lost girl. He noticed she was showing and realized that she would soon need supplies for the baby. With a small grin he left the room to find Kitty. Kitty was in the kitchen baking cookies and working on a fried chicken meal.

"Where is the rest of the dumb-asses?" Red asked as he reached for a cookie.

"Brooke and Donna are shopping for gifts for Jackie, Eric and Micheal went to carry bags, Fez left for work and Stephen is pacing in the basement," Kitty answered as she smacked him for trying to take a cookie. Red took the cookie and took a bite. Kitty shot him a look but he ignored it munching on the cookie. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Kitty asking several questions...at least until she smacked him for not listening.

"The loud one will need stuff for the baby," he said.

"That is what I was saying Red dear," Kitty sighed in annoyance.

"Oh," Red replied reaching for another cookie. Kitty slapped his hand away and ushered him towards the living room.

"Red dear we need to have a private chat with Jackie and find out what her plans are," Kitty said, "she will need room for the baby and herself."

"What about the house we had bought for Laurie," Red asked, "it is sitting empty and eventually we need to sell it or give it to Eric."

"I don't know Red," Kitty replied softly, "it isn't fair to the kids to just give it to Jackie"

"Give her the house ma," Eric said entering the kitchen, "She needs it more than we do."

"Oh Eric you weren't supposed to hear about the house," Kitty sighed

"Give her the house ma she needs it and while on the subject of Jackie we need to fix things between her and Hyde."

"It isn't our business to meddle," Red growled

"But Dad!" Eric exclaimed

"No!" Red growled.

"Dad"

"I said no Dumbass now get out of here before I shove my foot so far up your ass it becomes your new head." Red glared

A.N. Soo totally having trouble with this chapter sooo I am gonna end it here while I come up with a new bridge from where I am sitting at here to what I have planned...So read and review and give me some ideas as to how to get Jackie and Hyde back together

Hyde: NOOOOOOOOOO don't give her any ideas

Jackie: Shut up Stephen I am still mad at you

Sam: Why are you fighting I left the story

Hyde: Jackie dont kill her

Jackie: where the hell is that stupid cat

Sam: what cat

Mandi: Mario come here kitty kitty

(mario runs into the room)

Sam:ummm that is a small furry puff ball there is no way she can hurt me

Mandi: first off all it is a he not a she and he is my fluffy attack cat

Sam rolls her eyes and starts to move to leave the room

Mandi: aanval Sam

Mario attacks Sam as she runs around the room screaming

Jackie & Hyde: (laughing hysterically) leave a review


End file.
